


Sugar

by workingBoys



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Candy Shop, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Candy Store Owner Will Graham, Christian Hannibal Lecter, Christianity, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 23:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30046587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/workingBoys/pseuds/workingBoys
Summary: Hannibal Lecter is forced to get a sick Mischa chocolate.
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter & Mischa Lecter, Will Graham & Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Kudos: 22





	Sugar

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all get the reference I put at the end. I've never fully watched that show but that line and episode always stuck with me.

The sickly sweet smell of candy hit Hannibal's nose the minute he walked into the small candy shop. The decor was that of a 50’s diner, chairs and tables scattered around without formation. Hannibal but he was in no place to comment on how the owner decorated his own shop. Besides who would listen to the teenage boy on how a candy shop should be decorated.

It's not as if Hannibal one is to be here, he was only here because Mischa wanted a Box of chocolate truffles but no stick 3 days before. he had tried to explain to her that he was in charge of today's youth Bible study group and couldn't possibly get to the candy store before it closed but it was to no avail. Mischa only crossed her arms, looked him directly in the eyes, and pouted, a move that could her anything she wants. 

Hannibal _hated_ being an older brother but loved his little sister.

He grimaced as he walked up to the checkered counter, giving a handbell on his right a once-over he waited a couple of seconds for someone to show up before ringing it. 

A lanky boy with curly dark brown hair and ivory skin came tumbling out of the swinging silver doors behind the counter, he seemed to stumble over to the counter and hold himself up very shakily. “ hi welcome to Graham’s Crackers! H-how may I help you today?” He rushed in a Southern drawl, Hannibal was amused by the entrance.

“Hello.” Hannibal greeted the boy formally, his accent rolling up his tongue. “ I've come to purchase the box of truffle chocolates, does this shop have any?” He questioned the boy, who seemed to be around his age. though that would be confusing because Hannibal hasn't met many people his age in this town.

Maybe an opportunity to make a new friend will arise from this unfortunate errand. 

The boy rolled up the sleeves of his knitted beige sweater, he gave Hannibal a slightly awkward smile and nodded his head. “Oh, yeah, we have those here, do you just want _one_ box?” 

“What is the price of two?” Hannibal asked curiously.

“ 5.99 for a small, 7.99 a medium, and 11.99 for a large.” The boy answered looking at a chart behind him, “though I think it's more _taste_ if you know what I mean.” 

Hannibal did not know what he meant.

“Can you explain what you mean?” Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 

The boy grinned, “well you see I put a lot of time and effort into making these chocolates, a Will Graham specialty if you will. They aren't the usual chocolate oh, there something much more…”

Hannibal was starting to think that maybe skipping Bible study wasn't too bad. He permitted himself to be pitched to.

“Well _Will_ , what makes this chocolate so special?” Hannibal joked a small smile playing on his lips, laughter threatened to burst out of his chest. Will looked euphoric. As if no one had ever asked him that question before and he had been waiting his entire life to answer it. ”Well, you’ll just have to taste it to find out,” Will giggled, handing Hannibal a small piece of dark chocolate he has seemingly produced out of thin air. 

Hannibal allowed himself with a small snort as he took the chocolate, he could tell Will strived to make people happy and Hannibal hope he perceived that was exactly what he was doing right now. 

Hannibal couldn't remember the last time he felt so childish. not even with Mischa could he act so... _loosely._

He brought the small piece of chocolate up to his lips and took a small bite out of the edge. Instantly his face lit up, this was the greatest piece of chocolate he had ever had in his life. It was _cloying_ and _rich_ , yet unnaturally tasty, it left an aroma in his mouth that he couldn't place a finger on but felt so familiar. It coated his tongue like a blanket, stimulating his tastebuds as it melted. 

He looked up from the piece of chocolate in his hand to the red face of William Graham, Will was blushing from top to bottom playing with a curl of his hair. “Told ya…” he snickered. 

“ _Will, what did you put in this chocolate?_ ” Hannibal almost choked as he devoured the rest of the chocolatey savagely. 

“No one has ever reacted like that to my chocolate…” He kicked at the floor sheepishly, ignoring the question to Hannibal’s hungry dismay. 

“ _Will_ ...if you tell me I will buy as much chocolate as my card will allow...what is in your _amazing_ chocolate…” Hannibal downright begged. 

Will was silent for a moment before he began to lean over the counter, closer to Hannibal’s face. 

“Promise not to tell anyone?”

Hannibal swore to _God_. 

Will’s eyes flickered from Hannibal’s eyes to Hannibal’s lips before he uttered the secret.

_“Bacon grease…”_


End file.
